futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2036-37 UEFA Europa League Season (Copy1234 Football)
The '2036-37 UEFA Europa League '''was the 66th season of Europe's secondary club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 28th season since it was renamed from the UEFA Cup to the UEFA Europa League. The final was played at the Stadium Rajko Mitić in Belgrade, Serbia, between Spanish & German side Atletico Madrid and Werder Bremen — Atletico Madrid defeated Werder Bremen 3-0 and have earned the right to play against AC Milan, the winners of the 2036–37 UEFA Champions League, in the 2037 UEFA Super Cup. As winners, Atletico Madrid would also have been qualified for the 2037–38 UEFA Champions League group stage. Host Selection For the first time ever, an open bidding process was launched on 8 December 2034 by UEFA to select the venues of the club competition finals (UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, UEFA Women's Champions League and UEFA Super Cup). Associations had until 25 January 2035 to express interest, and bid dossiers must be submitted by 25 May 2035. UEFA announced on 2 February 2035 that six associations expressed interest in hosting, and confirmed on 1 June 2035 that three associations submitted bids for the 2037 UEFA Europa League Final: The bid evaluation report was published by UEFA on 18 September 2035. The Stadium Rajko Mitić was selected as the venue by the UEFA Executive Committee on 25 September 2035. Group Stage The draw for the group stage was held on 29 August 2036 at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 48 teams were drawn into twelve groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams are seeded into four pots based on their 2036 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams played against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 32 where they are joined by the eight third-placed teams of the 2036–37 UEFA Champions League group stage. The matchdays are 25 September, 9 October, 23 October, 6 November, 20 November, and 4 December 2036. Knockout Phase In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 32, the twelve group winners and the four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage with the better group records are seeded, and the twelve group runners-up and the other four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the round of 16, quarter-finals and semi-finals, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. As the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals are held together before the quarter-finals are played, the identity of the quarter-final winners is not known at the time of the semi-final draw. A draw is also held to determine which semi-final winner is designated as the "home" team for the final (for administrative purposes as it is played at a neutral venue). Round of 32 Round of 16 Quarter Final Semi Final Final Teams ''In the following table, finals until 2009 were in the UEFA Cup era, since 2010 were in the UEFA Europa League era. |team2 = |date = |time = 21:45 |round = 2037 UEFA Europa League Final |score = 3–0 |goals1 = Wichaiwong |stadium = , |attendance = 64,989 |referee = ( ) }} Final Ambassador The ambassador for the final is former Russian international Nemanja Vidić, who won the 2007–08 UEFA Champions League with . Final Opening Ceremony American band Zara Larsson performed at the opening ceremony preceding the final, playing a medley of her hits "Never Forget You", "So Good", "Ruin My Life" and "Symphony" while supported by a display of pyrotechnics and fireworks. Video Category:Copy1234V2 Football Category:Sports Category:Football